Emily's Adventure
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: In my previous fic there is a strange girl with a strange past, this is it! What will happen to Winry's cousin, Emily as she goes off to help Central and ends up teaming up with a band of misfits and ticking off Colenel Roy Mustang! Find out in this fic here! Rated T for blood and Potty mouths! And Death too...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YAY! I finally got this done! I had six people read it over and one of them was my English teacher so I hope it's alright! This chapter is kind of short but don't worry I plan to make longer ones!**

**So I tried to keep the discriptions T-rated. I also pulled as many FMA characters into an OC fic as possible so there will be Roy, there will be Ed and a few others scattred in there (Three are mentioned and one shows up in this chapter!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily was a small girl, about seven years old. She had shoulder length blonde hair that had a black headband in it. She wore glasses with a black wire frame that were a size too big.

She lived in Risembool but traveled a lot because of her dad's work. You might be thinking that he was some famous scientist but no, he was a train conductor and Emily loved him for that. Emily and her mom got to travel on the train for free because of her dad.

Emily often saw her cousin and her friends at school because they were in the same class at school. Though she usually hung around with the youngest one of her cousin's friends because her cousin and the oldest would always be arguing.

Today happened to be on of the days when she and her mom rode the train. Emily stared out the window and watched the farmers load their crops on the train.

When they were done the few passengers they had got on. There was two buff men, a buff woman and an elderly woman with a hood covering her face.

The Risembool train station had just left Emily's line of sight when she heard her mom gasp. Emily turned around to see the two men pointing guns at her mom.

Emily was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Her brain had stopped working.

The man with gray hair and a gray beard turned to shout to the buff woman. "Hey! Warn the conductor that there's an Ishvalan escappie trying to get into Amestris on his train!" The woman gave a nod of her head and ran to the front, her fiery red hair flowing behind her.

Emily saw the elderly woman pull her hood down further out of the corner of her eye.

Emily's mom put her arm around Emily and pulled her closer. The second man with fiery red hair and a beard to match shoved his gun into her mom's forehead. "Leave the girl alone." Then he fired.

A loud echo, a scream, the squeal of brakes, and a tipping sensation. That's all Emily's brain could process before the train started to roll and it fell over the side of the tracks, and down the steep hill towards the river. As it was falling the gray-haired man started to fire his gun at random. One bullet landed in the red-headed man's neck and he fell with an agonized scream.

A tree root behind Emily smashed through the window, scattering glass everywhere. Emily had already been sitting with her head between her knees so she wasn't hit with the glass. The gray-haired man, not so lucky. A large shard of glass hit him in the chest and with a bellow of agony he fell to the ground.

Emily's ball-like position and her small weight made it so she bounced around in her seat. Her arms flew up and her left arm was thrown out the window then Emily heard a sickening crunch and felt pain just below her elbow. She felt a warm, sticky liquid seeping down her arm.

The rest of her body bounced out the window.

She rolled down the hill until she stopped, halfway in the river. She scrambled out of the river to avoid the rolling train and almost made it. She hadn't been able to pull her right leg out of the river in time.

Parts of the train had fallen off, leaving the train sharp with jagged edges and over all, pretty dangerous. The parts that had fallen off were just the same.

One of the fallen pieces landed on Emily's leg. A sharp pain went from her leg to her spine and back. She turned to see that her leg all the way up to her mid-thigh had been cut off. Emily also noticed that the pain in her left arm hadn't ended. Looking over to the limb she noticed that she was missing her half her arm. The pain had been too much for the seven-year-old to handle and she blacked out.

Emily blinked her eyes open to the bright sunlight. _Where am I?_ She thought as she took in her surroundings. She realized that her arm and leg had been bandaged with scraps of clothing. They had already been soaked through with blood. _Did I do that?_

She tried to sit herself up. Instantly her vision blurred and she saw black and white dots all over. The world started to tilt, tip and sway.

"Don't sit up!" An elderly voice warned. The voice started to speak more but it was fading away as Emily's vision returned to black.

Emily forced her eyes open to bright sunlight again.

Emily was laying on the grass, about two hundred feet away from the Risembool train station. _How did I get here? _

Forcing herself to sit up she looked around and saw the old woman from the train laying face up with a peaceful smile on her face. Emily poked her gently on the arm. The woman made no movement and Emily noticed there was a dark circle on the woman's stomach.

Emily pushed the shirt up so she could find the wound. She saw nothing. _Where is it!_ She panicked as her eyes searched rapidly for the wound but could only find a large red circle on the woman's tan stomach.

Emily decided she could get help. She dragged herself all the way to the train station and almost passed out four times trying to get there.

"Oh my! What happened to you?" A woman shrieked when she saw Emily laying there with two missing limbs and covered in dirt, sweat and blood.

The woman was tall and thin. She had light chestnut hair with dark green, almost gray eyes filled with concern. She wore a simple purple dress with a white apron over the top of it. She had a kind face filled with shock.

Emily was too wek from blood loss to answer but she pointed to where she came from. "You need help. Will you come- Emily didn't hear the rest as she was consumed for darkness for the third time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay what do you think? I hope you like it! Can you guess who the woman at the end was?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, yes I do wish I owned FMA.**

**Okay review and tell me what you tought! Also check out my other stories and a quick shout-out to my three minions who told me to start this story!**

**Have a wonderful dady and I gots to go play some hockey!**

**~Usachan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHOA! I HAD AN IDEA AND WROTE THIS! MIND=BLOWN! So yeah, I updated, yay! Anyway I try to update this as often as possible but it's hard because I am farther on this story than this, only problem, it's all in my head so I can't use my amazing copy from word and paste in fanfic. I wish I could because then I could update A LOT faster.**

**Well anyway...**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she sat up abruptly. _Where the heck am I and why must everything be so darn bright?_ Was the first thing that came to mind when the spots surrounding her eyes stopped coming and regrouping.

"Mom! The strange girl's up!" A blonde boy shouted from the other side of the closed door. Emily looked around the room and saw a small wardrobe across from the twin sized bed she laid on. The bed was up against the wall. On the wall, a little bit above her bed was a window.

Soon after Emily heard the strange boy the woman from the train station, the kind one with brown hair.

"You sure gave me quite a scare, what's your name?" She asked, she was wearing a white apron over a light blue dress. She carried a small bowl with a wash cloth, Emily assumed the bowl was filled with water.

"Emily Willow, who're you?"

"Oh, so _you're_ the famous Emily I've heard so much about! Where are your parents?"

"Dead. Who are you?" Emily asked, more forceful this time.

"They... I'm Trisha Elric." Trisha shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to need to clean your wounds, may I?" She pointed at Emily's arm, Emily looked down and jumped, she seemed to have forgotten her missing limbs. Emily nodded her head and Trisha gently began unwrapping the bandages on her arm. Once all the bandages her off Emily saw her stub, not completely healed over. It was a thin layer of skin that was turning red with blood. Emily could feel the vomit rising in her throat. It crawled slowly up her throat as she tried to swallow it, she didn't want to vomit on Trisha.

Trisha seemed to understand what was going on with her because she turned and started to call for one of her sons, Edward.

"Edward! Get a bucket! Now!"

A few seconds later a short boy with short blonde hair came rushing in with a bucket in his small hands. He barely made it to the bed before Emily hurled. She grabbed the bucket and let it all go. She was over the bucket for a few seconds, making sure it was over before lifting her head up. "Sorry." She mumbled and she lifted her left hand to wipe it away only to remember it was no longer there.

"It's fine honey. Ed, go get Al please and send him up here. I also want you to go get Winry and Pinako." Trisha spoke gently, rubbing Emily on the back with her hand while taking the bucket with her other hand.

"Fine." Ed grumbled and left. A minute later a slightly taller boy came in the room. Unlike his brother he had soft, kind eyes and short hair that stuck up instead of falling in front of his face. He had babyish features and all together reminded Emily of a puppy.

"Mom?" The boy asked quietly. Trisha waved him inside the room without taking her eyes off of the bowl of water.

"Honey, can you distract Emily while I clean her wounds?" Trisha asked, turning to face her son.

"How?"

"Talk to her." Trisha suggested. Al nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat on the other side of Emily and smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Alphonse."

"Emily."

"So, how'd you get all of these?" Al asked, gesturing at the wounds.

"I uh... Train wreck." Emily looked down at the bed, studying the pattern. She forced her tears down.

"Oh, so, what do you like to do?"

"I like to read, and write." Emily said, still not looking up. The bed pattern was mesmerizing.

"What do you write about?"

"Bunnies." Emily said with a small blush, her stories were really cute and full of nonsense. People only gave her a break because she was seven.

"What do the bunnies do?" Al actually sounded interested in her stories, or was he faking it just to distract her?

"They... The girl bunny's a princess and she has to go save her boyfriend, the prince. He always get captured by a dog and she has to rescue him." Emily said shyly.

"But that's not right, it's the prince who always saves the princess!" Al stated.

"That's not how it goes in _my _stories. Girls are stronger than boys." Emily stated.

"No! They're equal!" Al argued. The argument went like this for a few minutes before Trisha interrupted.

"You two quit it. Emily Pinako and Winry are here, they want to talk with you." Trisha stood and led Al out of the room.

"Emily! How did all of this happen?" Winry gasped when she say her cousin sitting in the bed, missing one and a half limbs.

"Trains hate me." Emily smiled, embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose I could fit you with a crutch, or a fake leg," Pinako said with a sigh as she walked over to the small girl.

"I... no give me time to think about that leg." Emily said with a sigh, she didn't know if she wanted to get a fake leg at all.

"Well I guess, but get me your decision soon, we've got a large automail order to fill." Pinako left the room, but Winry stayed, staring at her cousin in complete horror.

"Winry, what's wrong?"

"You... you are... what happened?" Winry asked, tearing her gaze away from Emily's arm and stump of a leg and focusing on her face. Emily sighed and explained the whole story, Winry started to tear up at the end, she couldn't believe her aunt and uncle were gone.

"Emily, I'm so so-" Winry began but Emily cut her off.

"Don't you say sorry. I don't want sympathy." Emily growled.

Winry nodded and ran from the room, barely holding in her tears. Emily was in a bitter mood and it was only going to get worse.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Odd end? I think it is... REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in this fic, I own Emily, that's it.**

**So, read my other stories, two are coming to their ends soon and I would LOVE to get them some love! **

**Have a wonderful day and whatnot...**

**~Usachan!**


End file.
